The game of Liar's Dice requires a dice agitation gaming box with a holding compartment, and a gaming or shaking compartment. The necessity of having two compartments allows a player to put a number of dice, the value of which he wishes to keep, in the holding compartment while shaking the other dice. It is necessary that the other players do not view the dice that the player has shaken, so a covered lid is used to exclude the other players from viewing the dice. In this manner, players may sell their hand to another player who decides whether the seller is telling the truth or not. Boxes of these types, although not patented, are known in the art. A problem with a box of this type is that a skillful player knows by the sound of the dice how many dice are being shaken in the active compartment and how many dice are being held for their previous value in the holding compartment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dice gaming box for use in the game of Pirate's or Liar's Dice constructed such that the players cannot discern how many dice are in the shaking area and how many dice are in the holding area, when a player shakes the box.